Truth
by YokoYoukai
Summary: Kyou contemplates his feelings for Yuki, and gets a pleasant suprise one day while they are fighting. KyouXYuki. YAOI. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kyou, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Akito, nor any other members of the Juunishi, nor anything from Fruits Basket in general, nor was I ever even suggesting it. I do not own Hiei, Kurama, or anything from Yuyu Hakusho either.

**WARNING**: YAOI AHEAD! PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT. DON'T COME COMPLAINING TO ME BECAUSE YOU IGNORED THE WARNING, AND HATE YAOI. IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM.

Hatoko: Well, this is quite the change of pace for me, who once promised myself that I would only do Yuyu fics, and Hiei/Kurama ones at that. And yet, here I find myself, writing on sudden inspiration, a one-shot from Kyou's point of view about his love interest, which, in this case, happens to be Yuki. Actually, the was I thought of this was quite amusing. I was sitting here, at my compy, updating my user profile on , when, all of a sudden, I started quoting the beginning lines for this fic in my head. So, I decided to type them out. Then, I got the inspiration for it to br Kyou/Yuki, and voila. There you have it. Enjoy!

Hiei: Hmph. This. Is. Crap.

Hatoko: HUH?? Hiei?? What are you doing here? This fic doesn't envolve you!

Hiei: Baka! We live here, ever since you started your first one!

Hatoko: Yeah, but...

Kurama: Aww, don't worry, Hatoko-san. Hiei's just jealous that this fiction isn't about us.

Hatoko: Kurama too?? OO What is this, a free for all??

Hiei: Hn. Back off, kistune.

Hatoko: Umm.... Okies, people, here we go, I guess.... Oo

**Truth**

_(Kyou's POV)_

Why?

I ask myself that constantly.

Why him? Why not someone less... cynical, someone pure, someone whose heart wasn't so scarred, perhaps even more so than my own?

Although, I suppose, perhaps that's one of the reasons I do love him. Because we are so similar, in a very basic element.

It is said that Love is a blessing, however, in this case...

I can't help but feel that this is also punishment.

I mean, how much sense does it make for the Cat to fall in love with the Rat?

The answer: it doesn't. He'll never love me back. I suppose I'll never know if I never tell him, but...

I want to tell him. It's burning deep within my mask of hatred, the mask I also put on when he's around, so as to not give him the faintest clue to my inner desires.

And her. She tells me to tell him. I don't know how she knows, for I have never told anyone about this feeling, this emotion buried so deep within myself. Perhaps she just has the gift to sense these things, like us of the curse were never given the chance. However, I also don't mind her knowing. There's something comforting about the fact that it's not my secret to bear alone, that she will help me see it through. That's what I believe, anyway. She hasn't let me down yet.

'You will tell him,' I tell myself. 'You will tell him, and you will see. He won't turn you down. He is a good person. Isn't that one of the reasons you Love him?'

And, so, it is. However, I couldn't bear it if he said 'no'. That one simple, two-letter word could bring my whole world crashing down, from the inside, out. This whole false reality that has taken me months to build, since I was forced to start living together with him. The glass would shatter, and I know I would not be able to carry on.

And yet, a part of me knows. A part of me knows that no matter what I do to him, he will always act the same towards me. His feelings for me will never change, no matter how much mine do. If he Loves me back, it would be the greatest bliss ever bestowed upon anyone in this world. However, I know that if I told him, and he did not Love me, than he would never come to Love me, for always the fear of hurting me, and never getting to know my real self, behind the mask, because of the fear. But, he is one that never shows fear. Around Akito, that's to be expected. But, he is an incredibly strong person, and I know that, no matter how afraid of me he is, he would never let it show. Even he wouldn't be that cruel as to show his true feelings to me, when he knew how it would effect me. Or... would he?

No. I can't start getting cold feet now. I will tell him. One day. But, until then, I wish only he be happy. I wish only that he break free of Akito's wicked clutches, and that he acceeds the Curse. Maybe even we could acceed it with him. You never know.

But then... something happened. We were fighting, as was usual at this point, and Shigure had gone to the main house, while Tohru was at a friends'. It turned physical, as it always did, when she wasn't there to stop us. He hit me, perhaps harder than he had meant to, and, as was usual, I was knocked through the paper door. Great. Shigure was going to have a fit when he got home. As usual.

However, something about this even was not normal, was not "as usual" at all. He came towards the hole in the door as I struggled to get up. I still had my dignity, at least. I looked up at him, and nearly choked. He was crying. The great, unshakable Yuki, was crying. Having never seen him shed tears before, all I could do was stare. It didn't suit him. As beautful as he was when he was crying, he was so much more so when he was smiling. All I could do was stare.

"G-gomenasai..." he choked, through his sobs.

What? He was apologizing? What for? As was usual, I was the one who had started the fight, so, why...? He continued speaking before I had time to finish my thought.

"I told myself... I told myself once," he began, stumbling over his words. Now this was starting to get just plain bizarre. Yuki, stumble over his words? That was the same thing as trying to get Hatori to start acting like Ayame. " that if I ever fell in love, I would cherish that person with all my heart and soul. I told myself, that I would give this person my undivided attention, and that this person alone would be the one for whom I would do anything. However, now, I see myself, and I can't believe I once made such a promise. I can not believe how many times I have so far broken that promise in my life time."

I couldn't believe my ears. Him, break a promise? He was one of the most loyal people I knew! Now that I thought about it, however... 'Why was he telling all this to _me_, of all people? His rival? His...' Once again, my thoughts were cut short by his musical voice.

"Kyou..." he started, and his voice faltered. I stared. I could see that it was making him uncomfortable, but I couldn't take my eyes away from his ingenious form. "Kyou, I..." he stammered, and started blushing, tears still leaking from the grey gems of his eyes. Now this was just TOO WEIRD! He was blushing now?? What was up with him? Was he sick? Was--

"AI SHITERU!" he shouted, suddenly. He turned around, still blushing furiously, still brushing unshed tears from his eyes, and ran back into the house. I heard a door slam, and knew he must've gone to his room.

I sat there in the garden. My mind had gone totally blank. I had never imagined, in all my months of brooding, that he could actually LOVE me. I had been hoping against hope for his acceptance, but this... He actually loved me? Of course... his demeanor had been too convinced for it to have been a false confession. His fidgetting and nervousness, I knew only too well, for I had gone through it every time I was left alone with him, or every time Tohru had tried to talked to me about it. I sat in the garden all afternoon, until Tohru and Shigure made their way home, and knocked me out of my stupor, and lead me into the house.

Dinner that night had been an... interesting event. Shigure was convinced that something more than the usual squabble had taken place between the two of us, and was desperately trying to squeeze facts out of Yuki, who just sat there and pushed his food around with his chop sticks. Oh, he was quite right; something had happened. Yuki could tell if he wanted, but not me. Shigure would've had better luck trying to ask Ayame to keep a secret from Hatori.

Yuki excused himself from dinner early that night. I didn't feel much like eating myself, but, I decided not to make it too conspicuous that Shigure was right, or we'd never live it down. So, I sat it out until both Tohru and Shigure had finished eating, then I excused myself to my room to contemplate my next move.

I had been going over options of what to do next in my mind for about an hour, until I finally came to a decision. I would have to be brave, luck the one I treasured so much, for so long, had to have the courage to tell him how I really felt. 'This is not going to be easy,' I had thought.

I quickly exited my own room, and walked down the hall, coming to a stop outside Yuki's door. I hesitated. If I was going to have misgivings, now was the time. I took a deep breath, and knocked. Barely perceptable as it was, in my nervousness, but the silent room beyond meant that any disturbance in the aching quiet would not go unnoticed.

"Hai...?" I heard his voice drift through the door.

"Umm..." I managed. He seemed to have sensed my nervousness, and saved my from further explaining myself.

"Come in..."

I swallowed. Hard.

I stepped back, opened the door, and gasped at what I saw beyond. Yuki was sitting on his bed, in complete and total darkness, as though he had been waiting, just waiting for someone ot show up. Namely, me.

I guess the shock must've shown on my face, for he spoke in a soft, almost comforting tone. "I was expecting you." he breathed.

I walked uncertainly into the dark room, and closed the door behind me. I walked over to where he was sitting on the bed, and kneeled next to him on the floor. In the dim light from the moon outside, I could barely make out his stunning face. His eyes seemed to be red and swollen, as if from crying, and the smile he was wearing was melancholy and pitying. I grimaced.

"Before you say anything," he began. "I just wanted to tell you this. When I told you, I knew about the consequences. I perfectly understand if you do not feel the same way towards me, and I do not wish my feeling upon you. If I made you uncomfortable in anyway, I am extremely sorry, but, I had to get it off my chest." he finished, turning away.

I gaped. I new emotion began filling me up, and, instead of sticking to the well-rehearsed confession I had planned, I just said whatever came to my head.

"Are you crazy?!" I practically shouted. He whipped around to face me, shock clearly written on his soft features. "How could you even say something like that? What kind of jerk do you take me for? I, for one, will not stand for it!"

And with that, I grabbed his chin and forced him down towards me, and, closing my eyes, I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

I could feel his utter bewilderment, sense the fact that he was extremely confused about what had just happened, but, he didn't try to get away. He just slowly shut his eyes, as well, as leaned into the touch. We only parted for lack of oxygen, and I stared into his eyes, panting slightly.

"Is that answer enough for you?" I asked, perhaps more gruffly than I had intended.

He meekly nodded his head, and I reached towards him and kissed him one last time. I pulled away, stood up, and walked towards the door.

"See you in the morning?" I said, uncharacteristically cheerful.

"Hai, hai." he replied, also smiling as he found his voice.

I turned around and left the room, shutting the door softly behind me. I slid down towards the floor against it until I was in a sitting position, back propped firmly up against the hard wood. I sighed.

"Looks like I didn't have much to worry about after all..." I muttered.

Smiling inwardly, and humming a little tune, I stood up and went to my own room, suddenly feeling lighter in spirits than I had in months. I closed the door behind myself, and, smiling gleefully to nothing imparticular, I got into my pajamas, climbed into bed, and shut off light, thinking that this day would be marked into my soul for all eternity.

**-Owari-**

Hatoko: Done, done, and done! T'wasn't it wonderous??

Hiei: Ch. They're pansies. Just one little kiss? Puh-lease.

Kurama: Hiei, actually, it was two kisses, and I thought it was sweet! I'm happy for you, Hatoko-san. You did very well indeed.

Hatoko: Thanks, Kura-kun! As for Hi-chan... I might need to chain you to the dog house for a few hours again...

Hiei: You wouldn't dare.

Hatoko: I did it once, I don't see how this time would be any different.

Hiei: Urk. Ch. Fine, you win, baka.

Hatoko: That's more like it. Now, before this gets widely out of hand, like it usually does, I will say 'Sayonara' to all you good people now, to save you all from the torture of listening to me ramble. This is my first try at a Kyou/Yuki fic, so please bear with me, and please, please, please, please, please review? Onegai? Well, I guess I'm out of here. T-t-f-n! Tah tah for now!

**Japanese Translations**:

**Juunishi**: the Chinese Zodiac

**baka**: idiot

**kitsune**: fox

**Gomenasai**: I'm sorry

**Ai shiteru**: I love you

**hai**: yes

**Owari**: End

**minna-san**: Everybody

I usually don't translate the Japanese I put into my fics, but, I opted for a little change of pace in this one. Well, that's it, I guess. Peace out, minna-san!

--Hatoko

P.S. Every one eagerly waiting for mr to update "The Day the Hiroseki Fell", I'm trying my best to do it today, however, my mom is getting mad at me for being on the computer all day, so she might not let me stay on much longer.... Gomenasai! (bows deeply) I hit a writer's block, but I knew what I wanted to say, I just... didn't know how to say it. n.n;; So, anyways, gomenasai, and please bear with me a bit longer!


End file.
